Career day at Camp half blood
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: Artemis is flirting with Percy, Zeus wants a career day in CHB...and everyone is trying to survive it! crackfic read ch-1 at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is my first EVER PJO fanfic. I usually write for AWM and dranfan asks me to put her TMM stories here(check my profile). Please tell me if there s anything wrong with this. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Chapter one:

Zeus, Lord of the skies, had never before felt so confused over some words he had heard about. This troubled him greatly. He was the king of gods, and the only time he should be confused was when he should be confused and this was something he shouldn t be confused over. It was very confusing, this little thing he had heard about from the mortals as he was eavesdropping on them: Career Day. Almighty Zeus, He heard someone say. It was Hades, god of the dead, IMing him. What is it? Zeus asked, bored.  
A box appeared in front of him. This is for you, little brother, Hades said. Zeus opened the box. Inside were pink cookies! Hades had actually remembered that he was the lover of pink cookies!!!! Zeus grinned, and instantly started to stuff it down his throat.  
Is anything bothering you? Hades asked.  
Zeus nodded. I can t figure out what career day means! Zeus started bawling like a two year old, with Hades as his witness. He took his one of his best lightning bolts and hurled it at the sky.  
Hades thought for a moment. Ask Artemis, he said. She knows about mortals. Then the pretty rainbow disappeared.  
So Zeus made the goddess appear before him. When she was there, he saw that she was hugging someone, and not just anyone, A BOY!!!!!!!!!! It appeared that she was about to kiss him. What Artemis finally about to break her vow?  
WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! He roared.  
Artemis blushed and quickly let go of the boy. Why have you summoned me father? She asked.  
Why are you together with this .this boy? Zeus said. If I did not know better, than I would have thought you were going to get married! He observed the boy. It was about fifteen years old, with sea green eyes and jet-black hair.  
And It also had a rebellious look to It. It was not long before the king of the gods figured out that It was Percy Poseidon Jackson, son of Poseidon.  
The Poseidon Brat looked at him with fearful eyes. Lord Zeus, He squeaked, bowing. L-Lady Artemis t-tried to do some uh inappropriate things to me which goes against her oath I think Zeus had seen his daughter trying to kiss the Poseidon brat, so he assumed that was what the Poseidon Brat was talking about. Little did he know how wrong he was I have a question for you daughter. He said.  
Yes? Artemis said.  
What does career day mean? Artemis started thinking.  
_______________Section cut because of long hours spent in thinking________________

Lord Zeus, Percy squeaked.  
Quiet! Zeus screamed.  
But- Quiet! I know what career day means The Poseidon Brat said.  
Why didn t you tell me? Zeus roared.  
You didn t let me! Oh. It s like .like if an architect had a child who went to school and the was a career day, then he would go to his child s school and explain to the students about his job. Neither of them noticed that Artemis was bating her eyes furiously at Percy.  
I have decided. Zeus said solemnly. The gods shall have a career day and it shall take place at camp half blood. B But sir! The Poseidon Brat said. It s not like tha NO BUTS! Zeus flung The Son of Poseidon out of Mount olyumpus and into the sea. The echos of But Sir! Could still be heard. The Lord of Olympus crackled gleefully, while his daughter pulled out a handkerchief and sobbed into it, ruining the perfect make-up that THE Arpothride had helped her with. I so love him!!!! She thought, And I was willing to go to the extremes to have him WWWAAAAAA. Whatever gods are listening, please make sure he is safe!!! Oh wait a minute ..I M A GODDES!!!!! I SHALL SAVE HIM!!!! Artemis teleported him to camp half-blood and healed even the minor injuries.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ So how did you like it? The characters are SUPPOSED to be OOC. Please review because it makes me feel happy!! I wont update unless I get enough reviews!!! You can also add this story to favorites .  
People I m expecting review from:  
VampireGirl51 Drenfan6024 Healerpearl

Lots of love to good fans, The Foreseer of Avalon

________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back :] Some of you have not been very NICE or WISE.

----------

The reason I didn't use quotation marks was because something was wrong with my computer. This is the ORIGINAL version of chapter one, the one I couldn't put on (because Fanfiction wouldn't let me!). This has QUOATION MARKS(oh yeah, if someone thought I needed a beta reader, then they should see my other stories….).

And someone said I forgot the disclaimer (strangely enough, that person flamed me), so_**I don't own PJO cuz if I did Rachel would have never existed**_

Chapter one:

Zeus, Lord of the skies, had never before felt so confused over some words he had heard about. This troubled him greatly. He was the king of gods, and the only time he should be confused was when he _should_ be confused and this was something he shouldn't be confused over. It was very confusing, this little thing he had heard about from the mortals as he was eavesdropping on them: _Career Day_.

"Almighty Zeus," He heard someone say. It was Hades, god of the dead, IMing him.

"What is it?" Zeus asked, bored.

A box appeared in front of him. "This is for you, little brother," Hades said.

Zeus opened the box. Inside were pink cookies! Hades had actually remembered that he was the lover of pink cookies!!!! Zeus grinned, and instantly started to stuff it down his throat.

"Is anything bothering you?" Hades asked.

Zeus nodded. "I can't figure out what career day means!" Zeus started bawling like a two year old, with Hades as his witness. He took his one of his best lightning bolts and hurled it at the sky.

Hades thought for a moment. "Ask Artemis," he said. "She knows about mortals." Then the pretty rainbow disappeared.

So Zeus made the goddess appear before him. When she was there, he saw that she was hugging someone, and not just anyone, A BOY!!!!!!!!!! It appeared that she was about to kiss him. What Artemis finally about to break her vow?

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He roared.

Artemis blushed and quickly let go of the boy. "Why have you summoned me father?" She asked.

"Why are you together with this….this…boy?" Zeus said. "If I did not know better, than I would have thought you were going to get married!" He observed the boy. _It_ was about fifteen years old, with sea green eyes and jet-black hair. And _It_ also had a rebellious look to _It._ It was not long before the king of the gods figured out that _It_ was Percy Poseidon Jackson, son of Poseidon.

The Poseidon Brat looked at him with fearful eyes. "Lord Zeus," He squeaked, bowing. "L-Lady Artemis t-tried to do some…uh…_inappropriate_ things to me which goes against her oath I think…"

Zeus had seen his daughter trying to kiss the Poseidon brat, so he assumed that was what the Poseidon Brat was talking about. Little did he know how wrong he was…… "I have a question for you daughter." He said.

"Yes?" Artemis said.

"What does career day mean?"

Artemis started thinking.

_______________(Section cut because of long hours spent in thinking)________________

"Lord Zeus," Percy squeaked.

"Quiet!" Zeus screamed.

"But-"

"Quiet!"

"I know what career day means" The Poseidon Brat said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zeus roared.

"You didn't let me!"

"Oh."

"It's like….like if an architect had a child who went to school and it was a career day, then he would go to his child's school and explain to the students about his job."

Neither of them noticed that Artemis was bating her eyes furiously at Percy.

"I have decided." Zeus said solemnly. "The gods shall have a career day and it shall take place at camp half blood."

"B—But sir!" The Poseidon Brat said. "It's not like tha—"

"NO BUTS!" Zeus flung The Son of Poseidon out of Mount olyumpus and into the sea. The echos of "But Sir!" could still be heard. The Lord of Olympus crackled gleefully, while his daughter pulled out a handkerchief and sobbed into it, ruining the perfect make-up that THE Arpothride had helped her with. _I so love him!!!!_ She thought, _And I was willing to go to the extremes to have him…WWWAAAAAA. Whatever gods are listening, please make sure he is safe!!! Oh wait a minute…..I'M A GODDESS!!!!! I SHALL SAVE HIM!!!!_ Artemis teleported him to camp half-blood and healed even the minor injuries. (she forgot water could not harm her)

A/N: OH AND I READ ALL THE PJO BOOKS, in case a flamer is wondering…..

Chapter two:

Thunder roared in the distance. Zeus was angry. Percy sighed, if Annabeth knew that he had at least two girls (including her) falling head over heels in love with him—he shook the thought out of his mind ; it was simply too horrible.

Zeus had wanted a career day, but apparently there weren't enough votes.

"Percy sweetie," Said a girlish voice.

Percy gulped. What was SHE doing is his room? Would she ever leave him alone?

The goddess of hunt smiled flirtiously at him. "I am the goddess of hunting my dear." She leaned against him, batting her eyes. Percy tried to get off his bed, but Artemis had an iron grip. She pulled her face closer to his, trying to kiss him (A/N: along with _Other_ inappropriate things). "I can hunt anything and anyone. By the way, we will have a career day."

Not knowing what else to do, Percy screamed "NNNOOOOOOO!!!!! I MAY BE A SON OF POSEIDON BUT THIS IS SOMETHING EVEN MY FATHER AND YOUR FATHER WOULD NEVER ACEPT AND NETHIER WOULD I!" At the top of his lungs.

At that precise moment, Annabeth burst into the room, and saw that her best friend was in trouble (A/N: She would never admit that he was more than that). She took out her trusted bronze knife and slashed at Artemis. Golden ichor flowed everywhere (not literally).

"NNNOOOOO!" Artemis screamed. "MYYY PERRRRRRRRRRCY!" (A/N: You'll find out why nearly all the gods except maybe the goddess of love are so OOC, but that's in the later chapters)

Annabeth slapped her and she disappeared. Then the blonde girl turned around and faced Percy, her hands on her hips with a stern look on her face. It took her a moment to realize that Selina and her cabin were crowded around the entrance.

Selina, being the daughter of the goddess of love, could not stand it anymore. She pushed Annabeth into Percy, who in turn was pushed into his bed (A/N: I have on idea where she got that strength from, but it's probably because she wants love everywhere) . "Omigods!" She squealed, taking pictures while one of her siblings video-taped it.

For some strange reason, the thunder stopped.

_**The next day…..**_

Percy walked outside for breakfast. Then he saw Conner and Travis Stoll passing out flyers to everyone, smirking as they did so, and, like an exemplary son of Poseidon, he went to them and took one, not noticing that the entire camp was staring at him and Annabeth. He sat down at the Poseidon table and looked at it. It said

PERCABETH

Last night, Percy and Annabeth were caught in his bed! What were they doing?

See the movie in the Aphrodite cabin at Midnight today!....or tonight…whatever...

(There was one of the many pictures taken of them last night put in here)

One drachma per person unless you are a dedicated fan of percabeth, which will make it half a drachma per person, and we have a lie detector, so we know!

Pictures and videos by Aphrodite cabin. Special effects by Stoll brothers.

Percy gulped. This was not good. _I should go lock myself in my cabin._ He thought. But too late_._

"Percy," Said an evil voice behind him.

"Uh, hi Annabeth." Percy said innocently, hoping she would not know. But she did.

"What is the meaning of this?" The daughter of Athena said in a voice equal to that of Kronos, shoving another one of the flyers into him.

"I dunno." Percy said. Annabeth tried to strangle him, but luckily, Chiron cleared his throat, capturing everyone's attention, and she went back to her table, giving him murderous looks on the way.

"As some of you already know," Said Chiron, looking purposefully in Percy's direction. "Zeus has decided to have a career day at Camp Half Blood."

All the demigods started talking at once. The words "This has never happened before" were confirmed by the Athena cabin.

It died down when Chiron started to talk again. "The gds will tell you what it is like being gods and it will be a very normal Career day, at least as normal as it can get with half-bloods."

After breakfast, Percy went to his cabin to IM his mom to talk about the 'problem'.

"Hi Percy." Said the voice.

_NOT AGAIN!_ Percy screamed inside his head. He quickly opened the door.

"I just came to tell you…" She spread her arms. "I luurrrvve you!" She tried hugging and kissing him, but Percy shrank backwards out the door.

"Is that Artemis?" Several voices said.

"Oh my gods,--" Said one of the Stoll brothers.

"It is Artemis." Said the other one.

They both laughed evilly and said together "Artemis has finally broken her vow. She will be married to Percy. Love has won again." Hardly anyone paid them attention.

"Look!" Said Mr.D. "Pissy finally got a girlfriend! Wait, is that _Lady Artemis?!!"_

"Why Hello dearie." Artemis said. She turned to Grover. "My love belongs solely to Percy." Grover's smiley face faded away.

Meanwhile, Percy saw a light so he followed it into the woods. Then he was standing in front of the goddess of love, in all her loving glory.

_________________________________=============__________________

Okkayy, what do you think? I will start making everyone less OOC and you will find out why. It's all part of the story. You'll also find out why so many people are OOC!

If you're not a stalker, REVIEW! Vampiregirl51, that wasn't a flame, it was more like constructive criticism. 

Until next time

The foreseer of Avalon (Call me T, I don't mind… unless I say I do…) 


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I finally decided to update. This was done in less than half and hour. ENJOY (I promise it won't harm you in any way)!**_

Chapter Three:

"Percy." She giggled. "Don't you think I gave Artemis the purrfect punishment?"

Percy blinked. "You mean, making her a stalker?"

"I made her like you!"

"But I don't like her."

"Exactly. She will be heartbroken."

"But I don't like her."

"Ah, young love….So pure, so innocent….."

"But….Why me?"

"I randomly picked you from my list, and besides, you are just right," Aphrodite looked at herself in a mirror, and then at her diamond shaped watch. "Oh dear, I have to go."

"But—" There was a flash of light as The Goddess of Love turned into her true form(Percy didn't look) and disappeared.

"Puuuuurrrrrrrcccyyyyyyy……" (Translation: Percy) Said a voice behind him.

_Not again!!!!!!_

Percy gulped and turned around. Artemis was running toward him as fast as she could, her arms spread wide, with the rest of the camp following.

"No." He whispered. "No. Please go away."

The Stoll brothers each took out a camera and a video camera (to record, duh!) along with some Aprothide kids, while everyone, especially the Aprothide kids, watched with excitement.

Artemis smiled and tried to put her arms around him, but he stepped away.

"Come on Aremis," Said one of the campers. "Kiss him!"

"No, don't." Said Selina. "Ask him to marry you and then you can do all the lovey-dovey things you want."

"Okay." Said the goddess, getting down on one knee ("Is that how it's supposed to work?" said a camper. "I don't know." Said another one.).

"Go away!" Said Peresus (sp?) Poseidon Jackson.

"I'm coming to the rescue!" Annabeth yelled, running at them and then slashing at Artemis with her bronze knife…again.

Artemis tried injuring her with her sharp nails, but it didn't work.

"Go away, you worthless goddess!" Annabeth screamed. "No one likes or loves you."

Artemis looked hurt, but she disappeared.

"Thanks Annabeth said Percy, hugging her. He looked around and saw that the campers were doing their everyday things.

"Watch it seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

Percy nodded. "Watch what?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Do you want to watch the movie?"

"Movie?"

"The one that _They_ made posters of."

"Oh….I will watch it if you watch it."

"I want to watch it."

"Okay, see you tonight."

_**And tad a! My latest chapter. I will take suggestions on what should happen next. For that, you can PM me or say it in you review……speaking of reviews, don't forget to REVIEW **_**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finally decide to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Four:

The movie was terrible. Percy was shivering the whole time. Partly because it was cold outside (A/N: Everyone wanted to watch it, including Chiron and Mr.D and all the satyrs and dryads and naiads and all, so Bekendorf along with some of his siblings and Hermes's kids somehow managed to take a huge TV outside), partly because he knew Annabeth and/or Athena could kill him any moment, and partly because he was afraid Artemis would show up again.

__________)-(___________)-(___________)-(__________

_The movie:_

_Percy: Annabeth, will you marry me?_

_Annabeth: No._

_Percy: Why?  
Annabeth: Because I love Luke._

_Percy: Luke has gone over to the Dark Side, Annabeth, I know you know you love me. Marry me._

_Annabeth: GO AWAY YOU WOODLAND CREATURE!!!!!_

Several campers started laughing.

_(Cupid/Eros appears out of thin air)_

_Eros: Now, now Annabeth, you just have a crush on Luke. Deep down inside, you know that. Luke does not love you. And even if you think he does, then you should know that he probably has a crush on you._

_(Annabeth turns very thoughtful)_

_Percy: Children of Athena always seek the truth._

_Annabeth: (Affectionately) You're right Seaweed Brain._

_(Aphrodite and Hera appear)_

_Aphrodite: You finally realized you love him._

_Hera: I am not angry at you anymore Daughter of Athena, in fact, I will help you plan your wedding._

_Annabeth and Percy: What?_

_Hera: Yes. I, along with other goddesses, will help you to plan you wedding._

_Annabeth: Don't you think I'm a little to young to get married?_

_Aphrodite: I wouldn't worry over that dear,_

_Hera: If this were ancient Greece, it would be 'legal', but we will be willing to wait._

_Eros: Maybe I'll make some people fall in love at the wedding._

_Aphrodite: (Giggles) Who knows, maybe._

_Hera: We have to get back to Olympus. Until next time, young Demigods._

_(God and goddesses disappear)_

_Percy: (Smiles) I got a ring._

_Annabeth: I guess I should start wearing it._

_(Movie gets paused)_

The older campers chased the younger ones (those below 12) into their cabins, shut the doors, and went deeper into the woods to watch the rest of the movie.

Then, some inappropriate things were about to happen, but before it could start, a monster landed on the TV and destroyed it.

"NOOO!!!!!!!" Selina screamed. "THAT WAS THE ONLY COPY I HAD!!!!!!!"

"I have it saved on my laptop." Said one of the Stoll brothers. "But you have to pay to get another copy."

Percy suddenly realized that Annabeth could be hunting him down right _now_, so he did a very sensible thing. He ran as fast as he could to cabin three, locked up all possible entrances, and sighed in relief. _Blackjack._ He called out with his mind

_"Yo, Boss, what's up? I heard you proposed to Annabeth."_

Percy groaned. _Those Hermes kids made it up._

_"That's too bad Boss. You and Annabeth actually make a good couple."_

_Wait, how did you know about it?_

_"I'm watchin' it right now."_

_What!_

_"We get to watch it too. Those twins sure know the meaning of special effects. You wanted ta tell me anythin'?"_

_No. Good night Blackjack._

_"Night Boss."_

Now Percy went over to the water creatures and naiads, but they were also watching It. He controlled the water so that it made a sphere around his cabin and went to sleep.

____________________________)-(____________________________

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long……I was king of busy reading fanfics.**

**Hera wasn't **_**too**_** OOC, was she? This is how its supposed to look like:**

**\ OOC /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**In Character**

**Nice huh? Sorry if it doesn't show up. And I know, how did the movie turn up like that? Well, the Stoll brothers call it "Special Effects". I guess they just needed something like that to put it together. They must have been planning it for **_**years**_**. And don't forget to ****REVIEW**


	5. Attack of the PERCAETH fangirls

**Sorry! . . . . . . . AGAIN! i was just too busy reading fics and fanfics . . . Anyway, I going to try my best to update ASAP.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter five: The first attack of the Percabeth fangirls

_Percy opened his eyes and looked at the sea-shell shaped clock. It was exactly midnight. Then he remembered why he woke up. He had heard some noises outside his cabin. It still had the sphere of water around it, but he could see that some girls were staring curiously at it. _

Oh no!_ He thought,_ Annabeth hired military girls/assains to kill me!!!!

_He started throwing things at them, but they smiled. "We want you and Annabeth to be a couple." They said in unison._

_"But--" _

_"No buts!" They said. They took Annabeth out of a sack and threw her at him. Somehow, she passed through the water and wall without any harm and landed on him. _

_"Kiss him Kiss hm Kiss him Kiss him"_

_Percy gulped. Then he realized it was a dream. He didn't want to dream this dream. He wanted to wake up. And That's what he did._

Percy woke up and saw that it was 12:00. He looked out the window, expecting nothing out of the odinary, but he saw the fangirls. And Annabeth was next to him.

The fangirls were singing a song with was supposed to make them a couple. Annabeth gave Percy a peck on the lips and glared at the fangirls. "Now can I go?" She said.

The Fangirs smiled **(A/N: Its scary how they do everything in unison...)**. "We'll go for now." They said. But until you are a couple, you WILL be in similar situations. And by the way, Annabeths gonna be locked in until tomorrow." The they went poof / disapeared into thin air.

* * *

_______________________________)-(_____________________________

**I know it's short but its a filler. Please review! **


	6. Who's coming to camp?

**All of you should know that I MOVED TO ANOTHER COUNTRY so.... yeah i was obviously too busy to update.......**

________________________________)-(________________________________

Chapter six:

Annabeth sighed as she FINALLY got out of cabin three. Percy had been snoring all night and she didn't get any sleep.

She went to her cabin and immediately fell asleep, since it was only 4:00 am.

As she made her way to the Athena table, she saw that the Aphrotide girls were talking excitedly about something.

"What are yu talking about?" She said angrily.

"Don't you know?" Selina squealed.

"You-know-who is coming to camp today!!" One of her siblings screamed in a high-pitched voice. Then she fainted.

"It's only a rumor," Said a Hermes kid. She sighed. "But I really want him to--"

"BE GONE EVIL KRONOS!!" Annabeth screamed as she took out her knife.

Selina yawned. "It's not kronos. I know I'm dating Bekendorf and stuff, but a cute boy is valuable...."

"What do you mean?" Said Annabeth. "Luke is evil."

"It's not Luke." Said Selina. She looked around, and then she whispered "You have to swear by the Styx not to tell any boy about this if you want to know."

"Okay." Said Annabeth. To her, and every Athena kid, knowledge was Power.

Selina wrote something on a piece of pink paper folded it, and handed it to Annabeth.

Later in the day


End file.
